


Thank you hot assistant!

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Assistant Derek Hale, Awkward Conversations, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: (Tues 10:22 p.m.)We’re going to have a surprise test tomorrow on Mr.Yukimura’s class(Tues 10:25 p.m.)What? How do you know it?(Tues 10:25 p.m.)Also, I’m not Jackson...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 226





	Thank you hot assistant!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this little thing for another fandom but I decided to modify it to be sterek :'$ ♥  
> Thank you so much to the awesome [ "the one maye" (LostInTranslation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation/works) for being my beta ♥  
> and thank you google translate for the part in polish, I guess haha.  
> By the way, the format of this fic was inspired by "a finger slip" (Johnlock) but the fanfic was deleted a long time ago.

Stiles : _Derek_

**Tuesday 9** **th** **April 2020**

(Tues 9:29 p.m.)

Hey!!! Lydia is asking if you have her math notebook!

(Tues 9:31 p.m.)

Do you? Because she’s freaking out, she can’t find it.

(Tues 9:38 p.m.)

Did she leave it at your place or not? hurry up and answer me asshole!

(Tues 9:44 p.m.)

Fine, don’t answer me, but just for your information, we’re no longer friends!

(Tues 10:12 p.m.)

_Hi! Sorry! Who’s this?_

(Tues 10:13 p.m.)

Ha freaking ha to you too, dick, Lydia found her notebook btw and no thanks to you! Malia took it.

(Tues 10:16 p.m.)

_I think you have the wrong number? Sorry, I don’t know who you are._

(Tues 10:17 p.m.)

Yeah, whatever.

(Tues 10:20 p.m.)

Hey Jackson! just because I’m an awesome friend I’m going to tell you something.

(Tues 10:22 p.m.)

We’re going to have a surprise test tomorrow on Mr.Yukimura’s class

(Tues 10:25 p.m.)

_What? How do you know it?_

(Tues 10:25 p.m.)

_Also, I’m not Jackson..._

(Tues 10:26 p.m.)

Cora told me, do you remember that assistant who sometimes helps Mr.Yukimura?

(Tues 10:26 p.m.)

Well, he’s Cora’s brother.

(Tues 10:27 p.m.)

Cora was going to go to the cinema with McHottie this weekend, but he had to cancel because McDreamy said he was going to be busy grading Mr. Yukimura’s tests.

(Tues 10:28 p.m.)

Ofc McHottie didn’t know that we haven’t had that test already, he’s one hundred percent innocent! But, now we know we’re going to have a test.

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

Thank you hot assistant!

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

Dude, really, he’s so handsome, I’m super gay for him.

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

I mean, not really, you know I’m bi, but I like him, you know that old crush that I had for Lydia on high school????? This guy makes me think “Lydia who??! Hello Mr.McBroody, Daddy, poproś mnie o cokolwiek, a dam ci to!!"*

(Tues 10:30 p.m.)

_Yeah? I had to translate it on google but, do you really think that about him?_

(Tues 10:31 p.m.)

Who doesn’t? Have you seen his muscles? Uff I want him to bench press me, I bet he can lift me with one arm!

(Tues 10:31 p.m.)

And his eyes are so beautiful, and his teeth!, and when he smiles? I fell in love with that bunny teeth.

(Tues 10:32 p.m.)

But also because he’s hot, like, hotter than the sun.

(Tues 10:35 p.m.)

Hey, you never answered! Do you think he could lift me or not????

(Tues 10:42 p.m.)

_Okay, I asked Cora and she said you’re Stiles, and I’m pretty sure that I can lift you with one arm too, you’re really slim._

(Tues 10:43 p.m.)

_And to be honest I’ve thought about it a few times already._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_I really like your eyes too, they’re so beautiful, and your nose is cute and your hair looks so soft._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_I bet your pale skin is really soft too._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_And your mouth… Sometimes I think about crushing your lips against my lips to see if they’re as soft as they look… among other things that I think about your mouth…_

(Tues 10:58 p.m.)

—Incoming call—

Okay dude, that’s not funny!

_Uhmm sorry? I thought our conversation was leading to that? I’m sorry if I misunderstood your words or if you were just joking…_

…

_Hello? Are you still there?_

Holy shit you’re not Jackson!

_That’s what I told you, I um… I told you you had the wrong number…_

Ye… yeah, you did, but I don’t know why I have your phone number registered with Jackson’s name on it, oh my god I said such embarrassing things I’m, I’m going to hang up and I’m going to leave the school… or the state. Okay bye…

_No, wait humm, so you were serious?_

I what?

_You… were being serious about you liking me? Because I was…_

You WHAT?! Oh, I’m sorry for yelling in your ear! Eh… I… yes, I like you…

_Oh! Okay, so, do you want to go out… with me? As in a date?_

I yes, yeah, absolutely, I want to… yes!

_Okay, awesome!_

What are you going to do this saturday?

_I’m… going to be gradding your tests…_

Oh, right, oh shit, you shouldn’t know that I know it!

_Yeah, don’t worry, just, study a lot? Because I’m not going to give you an A even if I like you._

Oh my god, YOU LIKE ME! Oh, sorry for yelling again! I’m just, a little… excited, you can’t see me but I’m jumping!

_Hahaha okay, this sunday is okay?_

Yes! I told you! You can ask me for anything and I’ll say yes! O mój boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałem to na głos, to takie zawstydzające!**

_Ah… whatever you said? Yes! I agree, I hope you said something like “I can’t wait for sunday to arrive!” because, same._

Haha, yes, something like that! Oh okay, Lydia said that I have to hang up now or she’s not going to explain to me the lesson we’re studying and I’m going to have an F, so, I have to hang up see you later?

_Yes! Have fun studying! See you later!_

—Disconnected—

**Wednesday 10th April 2020**

(Wed 00:04 a.m.)

_BTW! Cora said she was the one who changed the number, she said she wanted to prank you, not find you a date. And that she doesn’t want to know about your relationship with her brother if we start dating..._

(Wed 00:08 a.m.)

Tell her that I said “fuck you ♥” and that is not going to happen, I’m going to talk about you all day if this works!

(Wed 00:09 a.m.)

And even if it doesn’t! Because she deserves to suffer after she made me make a fool of myself!

(Wed 00:09 a.m.)

Okay, I’m going to bed now, goodnight! ♥

(Wed 00:10 a.m.)

_Goodnight Stiles! :) ♥_

**Author's Note:**

> *Ask me for anything and I’ll give it to you!
> 
> **Oh my god, I can’t believe that I said it aloud, it’s so embarrassing!
> 
> (Or at least that's what google said).
> 
> I hope that you liked it! ♥


End file.
